


Lost to found

by Aricel



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Past, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aricel/pseuds/Aricel
Summary: It's the first time for Yoshinori to visit the YG building, and needless to say, he's nervous.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Kanemoto Yoshinori
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Lost to found

Yoshinori was nervous. It was his first time on a plane, nevermind going to another country. He was finally going to the YG building he could only dream of until now. The place where all of his favourite artists had trained and managed to achieve their dream. 

The butterflies in his stomach didn't stop despite landing, and it didn't help that he was going to meet new people. Most of the other trainees alongside him had been training at YG Japan for more than a year, meaning they had already met the people at the Korean branch. Mashiho was explaining to the newer trainees that they were going to feel very welcomed, just as he had felt on his first visit. Unfortunately, Yoshinori was too anxious, and could only hear the beating of his heart in his ears.

"Hello!"

The Japanese trainees brightly made their introduction to the others after their practice together. Everyone was reuniting with people they knew, and both sides were introduced to new people. Yoshinori desperately wanted to join in. He wanted to talk freely like the others did. But he felt like he lacked not only the Korean skills, but also the ability to. He didn't want to pressure anyone into a conversation they didn't want to be in, or to butt in anywhere. 

Before he could think anymore, he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"Hey! Are you new?"

It was a Korean trainee, with dyed blond hair that seemed to be freshly dyed, with minimal damage. His height was nothing remarkable, probably only as tall as the new trainee who came to their branch last week. But what caught his eye the most was the overall energy the guy gave off. Despite having a smile that went from ear to ear, there was definitely a cool aura around him. One that could likely attract envious gazes from the people around him.

"Um, yeah." 

He wondered why the guy who felt like the second coming of GD would need to talk to him.

"Why so nervous? You've been staring at the floor since you came."

Fair point.

"Oh, I just didn't want to bother anyone... My Korean isn't good enough to talk to anyone..."

"You sound like you're doing well though?"

"Really?"

It was the first time Yoshinori had felt such a sense of approval. He looked up to properly face the person who was speaking to him.

"Wait, you're good at Korean and handsome? You're a full package!"

Oh.

"Have more confidence! You're gonna be the coolest person I know one day!"

The words were from his heart. He could see it in his newfound friend's eyes.

"Tha-"

He was interrupted by a shout.

"Hyunsukie! We're going to go over the performance again!"

"Coming hyung!"

He turned back to face Yoshinori.

"I'll catch you later, okay?"

And just like that, he was gone. 

"Mashiho, who was the guy with the blond hair?"

"I've told you that just Mashi is fine. The one your thinking of is Hyunsuk hyung. He's a really good rapper and takes really good care of us when we're here."

Hyunsuk. He would remember that name. His new role model, and hopefully, his future friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is one of my first fics, and I'm not very good at writing yet! I think that Yoshi admires Hyunsuk a lot, and wanted to go off of that idea. I also wanted to show that he was unsure of himself, but was able to gain confidence thanks to Hyunsuk. This would probably be around 2 years before ygtb by the way!


End file.
